Heartsick
by Sixteen Vanilla Beans
Summary: Upon Natara's arival home from Hawaii she has a surprise at her apartment leaving her heartbroken. Can Mal help her? Sorry for the bad summary! Please read though. If you hate Oscar I think you'll like this story! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys xD I'm supposed to be doing homework but I'm writing this instead... Anyway! I just came up with this like two minutes ago, really. Anyway let me just say that if you don't like/hate Oscar I think you'll love this story. :)**

Chapter 1: Found

Natara Williams boarded off the plane with her sister Neha Mansingh. They had just come from Hawaii from their two week long vacation. In the airport they looked tan compared to everyone else.

"Hee! Let's go Natara! I actually miss the beach house."

"Well I don't miss my apartment it isn't like the beach house at all! But I miss Oscar. Speaking of him, he said I need to call him as soon as I arrive back to San Francisco..." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Oscar's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Hmm looks like he's not home."

"Oh well! Now you can come home with me and see mom and dad." Neha said excitedly and bounded around to airport .

"Haha alright Neha. I'll go to the beach house for a real quick stop then I'll go right back to my apartment."

"Yay!" Neha squealed "I'm so happy to be back home."

"Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natara fumbled with her keys to try to get her apartment door open and trying to balance her luggage on her other arm. After a few minutes she managed to get the door open and stepped inside.

_Ugh, what is that smell? _Natara wondered as she set down her luggage and looked for the light switch. _It smells so familiar... _She finally found the light switch and the light illuminated the room. With the light on she could see a red splatter on the door of her bedroom.

"Oh my god!" Natara's eyes widened in shock as she ran to her bedroom door and flung it open. There was blood all over her beautiful white rug and she could see the victim's shoe covered in blood. She quickly pulled out the gun from her holster and walked through the halls kicking open all the doors and examining the rooms thoroughly. Once she realized the house was clear she ran back to her room and saw the shoe belonged to large man with a suit and tie that she instantly recognized. _No! Not him. Anyone but _him! _This can't be happening! _She quickly dropped to her knees and checked for a pulse. Nothing. Shaking she whipped out her cell phone and dialed the number of the first person that came to mind. After a few rings the voice on the other line answered.

"Natara! Heh I'm glad you called. Are you back from vacation yet."

"Oh Mal, I'm so glad I could get a hold of you..." Natara said willing herself to not cry on the phone.

"Natara? Are you okay? What's wrong!"

Natara took a deep breath, "Mal, I found a dead body in my apartment. And it's Oscar. He-He's dead."

"I'll be there in ten."

**Hehe sorry if that seemed a bit OOC for Natara. Her personality is a bit hard to grasp. Sorry about that :/ Anyway if you love, review. If you hate, review. Either way, please review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) So I'm going to do review replies because without it, it doesn't seem like I'm reading everyone's reviews. Which I **_**am **_**but I want to answer them anyway. And sorry that it took me way to long to update.**

**PlayingWithColdFlames- Thanks! Yeah Oscar sorta really isn't important. He's just in the way of Maltara. :/**

**BreezyFan- Lol nope, not convincing enough xD Yeah and I sort of have no idea where this is going, I'm just making up stuff along the way :)**

**Diamonds in the rough- Lol. If only he died in CoD though. Oh well, I hope he does soon! :)**

**The Sarcastic Polar Bear- Yeah that's what I was thinking! Haha Oscar! XD**

**But I Have Promises To Keep- Aw, thank you! :)**

**Artist For Love- Haha yes if I didn't write it and someone else did I would automatically love it to. :)**

**mozzi-girl- I think everyone hates Oscar :) Wait, that's actually not true. I have a friend who hates Maltara but loves Natos (Natara and Oscar) I showed this to my Language Arts teacher and it scared her to xD**

**Glitterlia- Aw thanks! I've gotten many compliments on my writing in school to. Maybe a bit gruesome but who cares? It's Oscar anyways :D**

Chapter 2- What to do?

Natara sat in a lawn chair outside crying. She didn't want to be in her apartment with dead Oscar in it.

"I'm sorry Nat."

Natara quickly looked up to see Mal standing on the stairs of her apartment.

"Mal..." she said softly as she sobbed. "I-I don't know what to do. Me and Oscar... we were supposed to... supposed to..."

Mal went up to Natara and lifted up her chin, forcing her to look up at his cobalt blue eyes.

"It'll be alright. I promise."

"B-But Oscar is gone forever. I'm never going to see him again."

Mal sat in the lawn chair next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know he's gone but you have everyone else to help you. You have me, everyone at the precinct, and you family. You're not alone. You're the strongest person I know. You _will _be alright."

Natara managed a sad smile. "Yeah sure, I never thought you would say anything like this."

"Heh. Just helping out the best work partner I've ever had."

Natara looked down at her hands and Mal followed her gaze as she pulled off her and Oscar's engagement ring. "_Natara, I can't wait for our wedding day!- Oscar" _was engraved on the insideof the ring in tiny letters that the human eye could barely make out.

"I guess I won't be needing this anymore." she said sadly as she dropped the engagement ring and watched it roll and clatter on the floorboards. Mal picked it up.

"No Natara, you don't have to do that. You should keep this as a memory."

"What good would that do?"

Mal shrugged. "I don't know, it'll just be good I guess. Hell, I still have my wedding ring from when I was with Sandra. I don't know where I put it but I _still _have it."

"Yeah I guess"

"C'mon, you look tired you should really go to sleep."

"No. Oscar's body is in my bedroom. I can't sleep there! And the whole house smells like dead bodies, so must've been there since yesterday at least."

Mal stared at her and she stared back at him.

"Ugh fine I guess I'll call captain and see how bad Mr. District Attorney's body looks." Mal mumbled as he walked into the house. Mal quickly scrunched his nose in disgust and found Oscar's corpse, looking as blue as ever.

_Dammit Oscar, how the hell did you let yourself get killed? And why did you come to Natara's place anyway? You knew she was on vacation dumbass. Now you're hurting her more than ever. I can't stand seeing Natara like this, it's breaking my heart. This is your own stupid fault for coming here in the first place! _Mal thought as he placed a call to the Captain.

"Fallon? Why are you calling? It's late at night and you have tomorrow off. What's wrong?"

Mal sighed, "Captain, I'm at Natara's place and well there's been sort of an incident and uh she came home from vacation and Oscar was dead in her apartment."

Maria's voice instantly because soft and lost its sternness. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Tell Natara that I'm sorry this has happened and that she can come to my office tomorrow so we can talk about taking a leave of absence. Officer Barataugh is the only one left here besides me. So I guess he'll have to come down and take care of Oscar's body. Ok Mal?"

"Yeah that's fine. Bye captain."

xxxxxxxx

Mal walked outside and found Natara drying her eyes with a tissue. She stopped crying and she just had her face red from crying.

_She's so beautiful, even if she's all red.._

_"_So Natara, where are you going to sleep?"

Natara shrugged "I don't know. I guess I'll have to sleep in the car."

"No Natara, why don't you come sleep at my house? I'm sure the couch is better than the car."

"Hm alright." Natara said as she slipped on her coat.

Mal and Natara got into Mal's car and drove to Mal's house. As he opened the door and let her inside he said "So Do you want the guest bedroom?"

"Yep, after all, it's going to home for awhile."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm deciding to **_**try **_**to finish this story before Oscar & Natara's wedding day. I've had major writer's block with this and pretty much lost all motivation, but I'm still going to try. Sorry if it's crappy or boring. Also, I'm going to change my pen name. Today's my last day as **_**The Zebra Detective. **_

**Thank you to Glitterlia, PlayingWithColdFlames, Mozzi-girl, Guest, and NiekaWow for reviewing Chapter Two! Thanks! :) **

Chapter 3

Natara sits on the couch in Mal's living room. Not knowing what to do now that the captain has forced her to take a leave of absence. The first thing she sees on the television makes her even sadder.

_"Breaking News! District Attorney Oscar Santos has been murdered. Prosecutor Santos was promised a long and promising career. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen. His body was found in Special Agent Natara Williams' apartment. There is no suspect yet and the San Francisco Police Department refuses to let out any information at this time. Back to you, Chris!"_

"You really shouldn't be watching that."Mal said, coming over to her and sitting on the couch with her. "So, how are you holding up?"

"What do you think? I don't know what to do..." Natara trailed off, tears forming in her eyes again and sliding down her cheeks.

"Nat, you'll be okay. I promise. You're the strongest person I know. When we find this guy, do you want me to beat the crap out of him?"

"Mal, please. I'm not in the mood."

Mal stood up. "Alright then, I guess I'll get going."

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Natara stood up. "I'm actually going to go see my mom and Neha."

"I gotta go. I'm already late for work." 'He walked over to her and gave her hug that she returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natara opened the door to her family's mansion. Neha was sitting on a chair, eating a slice of chocolate cake, mostly eating the frosting first. Anita was sitting on the couch and reading a super thick book. They both stopped what they were doing when she walked through the door. Anita came over and wrapped her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Natara, so sorry." Amrita ushered over to the table and gestured for her to sit down.

"I don't know what to do Mom."

"That's easy!" Neha squealed. "I know, I'm really sorry, sis. But you should totally date that hot partner of yours!"

"_Neha," _Anita hissed and glared at her youngest daughter.

"What? He's way better than Oscar! And he's-"

"Neha Mansingh. Stop right now. You're making your sister feel worse!" Sure enough, Natara had great big tears flowing down her cheeks freely.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here..." Natara mumbled. "I think it would be best if I leave. I need to go somewhere else anyway."

"Natara please! I'm sure Neha is _very _sorry. Aren't you, Neh-"

Natara's phone started ringing and she immediately answered it.

"Hello?" Natara's face paled and she put down the phone slowly.

"What is it, Natara? What's wrong?"

Natara turned slowly, disbelief on her face.

"Mal's been shot."


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, well I have failed to finish this story before Oscar and Natara's wedding day, unless you're a Now Airing-er, then I guess I didn't fail but whatever. Yes, I have changed my pen name to Sixteen Vanilla Beans. Don't ask why, I just think it rolls off the tongue. By the way, anything written like **_this _**is a dream, or a flashback. But you'll be able to tell which is which.**

**Review Replies-**

**DizzyRedhead- Thank you! **

**Guest- Thanks!**

**Mozzi-girl- Thank you!**

**Maltara101- Yes, I love Neha too. Hehe. Thank you!**

**BreezyFan- Thank you!**

**Harlequinprinces- You'll have to wait and see ;)**

**The Beautiful Filth- OK... hehe I assure you, he's dead. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Enjoy~! :)**

Chapter 4

"_Mal Fallon! Where is Mal Fallon?_" Natara screamed through the hospital hallways. A timid nurse with her hair done in an odd square bun pointed to room 897. Natara quickly ran into the room without even hearing the nurse's shy voice telling her to wait in the hospital lounge. What Natara saw nearly wanted to make her cry, again. Mal was laying on the hospital bed, his shirt and tie that she just saw him in a few hours ago were torn and bloodied in a sad heap in the corner. Thick white bandages were wrapped around his chest. Déjà vu suddenly occurred to her and she remembered the same scene happening nearly two years ago right after the episode with Eric Mills on the roof of Alcatraz Island. Natara quickly ran to his unconscious form and kneeled with her knees on the floor since there was no chair in the room and clutched his hand as fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

"He was worried about you, y'know."

Natara looked up to find Blaise leaning against the door frame. The collar of her jacket was covered in blood- probably Mal's. Blaise's gaze filtered around the room and looked at Mal while touching the back of her neck.

"What do you mean?"

Blaise rolled her eyes, "I mean that he wasn't really thinking about the assignment that we were on. He was too distracted. I'm not blaming you Princess, just telling you. Look I have to go, I just wanted to make sure that he was all right," Blaise quickly looked at Mal and left like she was never really there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natara was anxious to get out of that hospital, but she stood there. For Mal's sake. It has been nearly five hours after Natara arrived at the hospital and Mal still hadn't regained consciousness. She had slept for about 15 minutes, twice, and only left to go the hospital lobby and get a small cinnamon bun from the hospital's café. The nurses and doctors had came in and asked her to leave, but she politely refused. She was bored and busied herself watching Mal's slow, rhythmic breathing, his chest falling and rising softly. Soon though, she had grown bored and fell asleep again. This time though, she had an odd dream.

_Mal was standing over a grave. The grave was just freshly dug. Natara was standing next to him, but the grave was blurry. The only thing that was clear to her vision was Mal, and Mal alone. Great tears were sliding down his cheeks, and she wondered who the hell could've died to make him cry like that. She again tried to read the grave, but with no such luck. Mal bent down and traced the words engraved into the headstone, he was talking to the grave. Although, Natara could only hear the last few words, since he spoke in a whisper._

_"... I never got to tell you that I love you."_

_Her curiosity piqued and she stepped up closer to the grave. She rested her hand on his shoulder and said:_

_"Who is it, Mal? Who died?" But he didn't hear her, and neither did he feel her hand on his shoulder. Slowly the squiggles on the grave formed into words and came into focus._

_Natara Williams_

_FBI Agent_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend  
October 24, 1980- September 8th, 2012_

_Natara stepped back in shock, a gasp escaping her lips. No, It couldn't be true... she was right here!_

_"Mal! Mal! I'm right here! MAL!" She screamed, but again, he didn't hear her. Mal got up and began to walk away. Wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his coat. Not knowing what to do, she followed him. Soon they were at his apartment. She followed him inside. He grabbed his gun in his hand and felt the cold grip as if for the first time. She was confused until he put the tip to the side of his head._

_"MAL! NO! PLEASE! Mal..."_

_It was no use, he took a deep breath and mumbled some words. The defining blast signaled the end of his life and she couldn't have done anything. Because she was dead. And so was he._

Natara woke up with a start like she was stung by a yellow jacket. She touched her cheeks and realized that she had been crying in her sleep. The dream was all to vivid, chilling her to the bone. Her breath came in quick gasps, like the oxygen was being sucked out of the room.

"Natara..." Mal breathed, watching her with worried eyes.

"Mal!" She got and hugged him hard. "You're alive! You didn't commit suicide."

"Nat, please... get off... me."

"Sorry!" She laid back in the chair and tried to regain her composure.

"Nat, what's wrong?" Mal grimaced in pain, "Are you OK? You were crying in your sleep..."

"You saw that, huh? It was nothing Mal, really."

"C'mon. I know you're not. You can be honest with me. I'm your best friend, right?"

"Right..." Natara hesitated before saying the words. "I had a dream that you committed suicide."

"What? Why the hell would I do that?"

Natara shrugged it off, trying to change the subject. "So, Blaise came by and told me that you were worried about me."

Mal knew what she was doing, changing the subject. But didn't pry about the dream. It wasn't his business anyway.

"She did?"

"Yep. Mal, look. I know this is too soon. I mean, Oscar just died. But honestly, I feel more sad about that dream than him dying. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

Mal was actually quite shocked but beamed, the happiness overriding the dull throbbing pin in his chest.

"I love you too."

**Finished! This was supposed to be longer, but I have school now, so yeah. There might be an epilogue later, who knows? Maybe if I have some time this week. Anyway, please review? :)**


End file.
